generaciones encontradas
by Amarie magical elf
Summary: jackeline se embarca a Tortuga con alguien a quien apenas conoce para buscar a su padre. en el camino descubrira q' en el mundo hay alguien igual a ella. terminado!
1. Capitan Sparrow, para ti

Aquí empieza la historia, espero q' les guste. ************************************************************************* Capítulo 1.- Capitán Sparrow, para ti.  
  
Ya había amanecido. No podía creer q' había llegado ese día, el día en el q' el joven más rico y antipático de Port Royal le pediría matrimonio. Ella no sabía q' había visto Eduard Harrison en ella; él era tan ignorante, tan frío; mientras q' ella solo estaba interesada en leer, conocer gente y lugares. En ese mismo instante, el instante en el q' no pensaba salir de su recámara, alguien entró a su recámara y abrió las cortinas.  
  
-Señorita, es hora de levantarse. Su madre la espera abajo en el comedor para que desayunen juntas, y después se arregle para esperar al joven Eduard. -Gracias Juliette, avisa a mi madre q'enseguida bajo.  
  
Esperó a q' Juliette saliera de su recámara y salió de su cama, bajó las escaleras y se sentó a desayunar sin muchos ánimos y sin querer ver a su madre.  
  
-Buenos días Paulina, te ves hermosa, ¿estás liste para hoy en la tarde?. Va a ser una tarde encantadora ¿no lo crees?. -No, no lo creo. Sabes muy bien q' no soporto a Eduard y sobre todo q' no me quiero casar con él. ¿Sabías q' ayer me llego una carta de mi padre? -¿En serio? ¿Y q' dice el borracho de tu padre? -Capitán Sparrow, para ti madre. Y él piensa lo mismo q' yo, q' no debería casarme con el antipático de Eduard, y q' sería más feliz en el mar, en la Perla, siendo libre, estando con él y ayudándolo con la Perla. -Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, te casarás con Eduard aunque no te guste la idea y fin de la discusión.  
  
Paulina se levantó muy seria de la mesa sin terminar de desayunar y se retiró a su recámara con lágrimas sin querer salir de sus ojos tan azules como el mar, donde ella realmente pertenecía.  
  
Cuando llegó a su recámara, pensó q' se tenía q' ir de esa casa, y encontrar la forma de llegar a Isla Tortuga y reunirse con su padre. Aquí termina la primera parte, ojala les haya gustado, manden reviews para mejorar cualquier cosa. 


	2. Soy Will Turner Jr

Aquí sigue la historia. Algo q' se me olvido en el primer capítulo: no me pertenecen los piratas del caribe, nombres, ni nada q' tenga q' ver con ellos. Gracias a Vacristel por ser la primera q' me mando un review. A partir de este capítulo Paulina será llamada Jackeline, ya que ese nombre le gusta más. Por cierto, cambie un poquito las cosas. Ya los trate de hacer más largos, esto es lo más que pude hacerlos. Bye, cuídense mucho. (  
  
Capítulo 2: Soy Will Turner Jr., su hijo.  
  
Se vistió con un conjunto q' le había llevado su padre en su última visita a Port Royal. El conjunto consistía en un chaleco negro, una blusa blanca bordada con un poco de escote, unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas negras de tacón alto q' le llegaban a las rodillas, pero lo q' más le gustaba era la bandana roja, idéntica a la de su padre. Ella estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez asustada porque no sabía que haría cuando encontrara a su padre; o peor aún, que no lo encontrara.  
  
Salió de su casa sigilosamente esperando no encontrarse con Eduard en el camino. Sin hablar con nadie rápidamente se dirigió a la casa más alta de todo Port Royal, a la casa del gobernador. Ella recordaba vagamente a su padrino, ya q' no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta tocó. Uno de los sirvientes le abrió la puerta. Le preguntó que a quien buscaba; y Paulina dijo que buscaba a Will Turner. Como todos los q' buscaban a Will Turner refiriéndose a él como el Gobernador, un muchacho apareció en la puerta. El era alto y apuesto, se podría decir que era igual a su padre cuando él era joven pero con un toque personal.  
  
-buenos días, busco a Will Turner.  
  
-con él hablas.  
  
-no, él es un poco mayor, aunque se parece mucho a ti.  
  
-ah, buscas a mi padre, el gobernador. Soy Will Turner Jr., su hijo.  
  
-mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte. Disculpa, me encantaría conocerte más, pero esto es urgente. ¿Lo podrías llamar?  
  
-claro, espera un momento.  
  
Will Jr. regresó al interior de la casa y regresó con el Gobernador, la persona que ella admiraba más, claro, después de su padre. Will Jr., al ver que su padre se encontraba bien, los dejó solos y regresó al interior.  
  
-¿Paulina Jackeline Johnson? ¿Eres tú? Haz cambiado mucho.- respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-sí padrino, soy yo. Te he extrañando tanto- y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años-pero preferiría si me dijeras Jackeline Sparrow, ya conoces la relación con mi madre. No sabes como necesito tu ayuda.  
  
-¿Para qué?¿No es nada serio, verdad?  
  
-No, claro que no. Es más bien sobre mi vida aquí y la relación con mi madre.-respondió ella con una mirada de enojo en su cara. Will al ver su cara se preocupó un poco, pero luego volvió a poner la misma sonrisa.  
  
-claro, lo olvidé eres igual a tu padre. ¿Y, q' te trae por aquí?  
  
-Él precisamente. Tengo que salir de Port Royal lo más pronto posible y dirigirme a Tortuga, no puedo estar aquí hoy en la tarde o mi madre me obligará a casarme con alguien a quien siquiera soporto. Tengo un barco listo para zarpar en el muelle, solo q' hay un pequeño problema.  
  
-¿Cuál es?  
  
-bueno, no sé como manejar un barco. Necesito que me lleves a Tortuga, por favor. Ahora te necesito más que nunca.- respondió Jackeline un poco apenada.  
  
-claro, lo olvidé también. En cuanto tu padre se fue tu madre hizo todo lo posible para alejarte del mar, me encantaría ayudarte en este momento, como lo he hecho en otros; pero no será bien visto que un Gobernador zarpe a Tortuga para buscar piratas. Pero tengo a la persona perfecta que puede ayudarte, y de seguro lo hará con gusto ¡Will!  
  
-¿si padre? Supongo que necesitas mi ayuda.  
  
-Así es. ¿Recuerdas como manejar un barco y como llegar a Tortuga?  
  
-sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Tengo una misión para ti, eso es todo. Muy bien, todo listo; Jackeline, Will te llevará a Tortuga. Will, no olvides tu espada, puede q' haya problemas. Prométeme que la cuidarás mucho.- le dijo con un tono severo. Will fue por sus cosas a su recámara y volvió poco tiempo después.  
  
-Padrino, perdón, pero ¿de q' hablas?. No entiendo nada de lo que dices.  
  
-Mira mi niña, yo ya soy muy viejo como para manejar un barco, pero Will es muy bueno en eso y también muy ágil con la espada. Él te cuidará, lo prometo. Y salúdame a tu padre, por favor.  
  
-¿estás seguro Will? No estás obligado a esto. Me refiero a que apenas me conoces y no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí.-preguntó un poco preocupada, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Le doy mi palabra. Será un placer acompañarla a su destino señorita.- respondió con una sonrisa que hace que Jackeline casi se desmaye.  
  
-Gracias,-y respondió con una sonrisa- bueno, hora de irnos, no podemos perder tiempo .Despídeme de mi madrina Elizabeth por favor.  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo, pronto viene mas, y empezará el romance. Manden reviews!!!! Ya se q' ahorita tengo muy poquitos, no me dejen así. 


	3. Intereses en común

Este capítulo está un poco corto, pero ya no se me ocurría nada más.  
  
Capítulo 3.- Intereses en común.  
  
Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al muelle. Jacqueline se veía muy emocionada, y notaba que Will le dirigí una que otra mirada, ella pensó que este viaje iba a resultar divertido. Jackeline le señaló a Will el "Angelo", el cual era el nombre del barco. Y con un poco de ayuda por parte de la guardia lograron salir fuera del muelle de Port Royal.  
  
Jackeline se la pasó casi todo el tiempo viendo como Port Royal se hacía más pequeño conforme se iban alejando, ella recordó en ese momento todos los atardeceres que vio junto a su padre; o por lo menos de los que se acordaba. Ya q' estaban lejos Jackeline se veía feliz por al fin haberse alejado de su madre y de Eduard. Will, al verla muy feliz, no pudo contener la curiosidad. Silenciosamente, se acercó por detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella saltó del susto, mientras Will trataba de contener la risa.  
  
-¿Por qué me espantas así?-preguntó ella, aún con la respiración acelerada a causa del susto.- Casi me caigo del barco.  
  
-Lo siento, solo quería platicar con usted, conocerla más a fondo; ya que vamos a vernos casi todo el día en lo que llegamos a Tortuga.-respondió un poco apenado por que lo hizo momentos antes.  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres que te diga? Puedo decirte muchas cosas-respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque con un tono serio- pero nada sobre mi casa, mi madre o mi vida en Port Royal.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué está tan feliz?  
  
-Porque al fin me alejé de mi madre, de Port Royal, y sobre todo porque no me casaré con Eduard, ugh! Pero sobre todo, porque no estoy encerrada en una casa, sino que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, en el mar nadie puede decirme que hacer. Y eso es lo que más me gusta.¿Otra pregunta?  
  
-Sí, pero tal vez no me la contestes. ¿Quién es Eduard?  
  
-Creo que puedo confiar en ti.-respondió con un poco de tristeza en su voz- La persona más antipática de Port Royal. Mi mamá arregló mi matrimonio con él, pero yo no lo soportaba. Además de que se fijó en mi, siempre me perseguía. En una fiesta, él estaba borracho y me golpeó; al parecer le empezó a gustar eso, y cada vez que podía o que estaba sola con él me golpeaba. No podía decirle eso a mi madre, porque ella pensaría que lo inventé para no casarme con él.  
  
- ¿Y usted permitía eso, no podía hacer nada?  
  
-No podía decírselo a nadie. Y además, mi madre nunca me defendería. Ella desde que conoció a Eduard, planeó mi matrimonio con él para que la familia tuviera de nuevo honor, porque según ella en cuanto mi padre se fue y la abandonó, la familia perdió el honor; lo único que era verdad era que ella estaba ardiendo por dentro, porque no le pudo sacar mucho provecho a mi papá. Pero yo siempre supe que él me quería, es más, me quería llevar con él, pero la ley lo prohibía. En cuanto a Eduard, él no me conocía no sabía lo q' me gusta, mis intereses; pero la verdad, no le interesaba conocerlos. Siempre pensaba en si mismo y en nadie más. Solo me quería para presumirme en sociedad, como a un trofeo, y eso no me gustó para nada. ¿Y a ti q' te gusta, cuáles son tus intereses? No te he dejado hablar, perdón.  
  
-No importa, se loa seguro. Me encanta leer, conocer gente. Pero sobre todo soy como mi papá, muy romántico; pienso en cenas a la luz del as velas, caminatas en la playa, o solo ver el atardecer con la persona q' amas. Mi padre insistía mucho en que yo saliera a las fiestas de la alta sociedad para conocer muchachas que estuvieran dispuestas a casarse, pero nunca me gustaron ese tipo de personas, son tan egoístas, tan centralistas, no se conocen a sí mismos, y no son interesantes. En cuanto a lo del matrimonio, siempre creí que el verdadero amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, y tiene que ser algo mágico, algo especial. ¿Me entiende? Me refiero a que el amor no aparece de un día para otro.-en eso suspiró.  
  
-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo pienso lo mismo. Creo que el amor te esta esperando en algún lugar, esperando el momento apropiado para aparecer en tu vida. Y creo q' tenemos otras cosas en común.-respondió muy emocionada.- Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que pensara así.  
  
-¿Cómo qué cosas cree que tenemos en común ?  
  
-Bueno; los ojos azules, el amor por la libertad y el mar, y el hecho de q' nuestros padres son piratas; el tuyo no tanto como el mío, pero pirata después de todo.- ella seguía viendo el atardecer. Pero notó que él la miraba fijamente.  
  
-Tiene razón. Y si no le molesta, creo q' se ve muy bien así.- y se sonrojó un poco, más bien, como un tomate.  
  
-Gracias,-respondió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada- creo que ya me dio hambre. ¿Sabes cocinar? Yo sí. Tomé algunas clases de cocina, mejor dicho, me obligaron a tomar clases de cocina.  
  
-No, creo q' no. Ya encontramos algo q' no tenemos en común. Nunca he sido muy bueno en la cocina; aunque mi madre lo intentó muchas veces siempre fui un desastre ahí dentro.  
  
Aquí termina el tercer capítulo, ya viene un poco más de aventura. 


	4. ¿Will? ¿estas despierto?

Capítulo 4.- ¿Will? ¿Estás despierto?  
  
Después de q' Jackeline preparó la cena, se sentaron a cenar, pero una pequeña tormenta empezó. Después de q' aseguraron todo, regresaron a cenar. La cena estuvo llena de risas, buena compañía y ron. Jackeline y Will pudieron platicar de todo, Jackeline estaba muy atenta mientras Will le platicaba la historia de cómo Jack y Will salvaron a Elizabeth de los piratas malditos; Jackeline había oído esa historia cuando era pequeña, pero ya no se acordaba. Jackeline estuvo con una sonrisa en su cara toda la cena; bueno, tenía una sonrisa siempre que estaba cerca de Will. Jackeline estaba empezando a sentir algo; por ejemplo, cuando Will se acercaba sentía "mariposas" en el estómago. Ella pensaba que no se podía permitir enamorarse en ese momento, porque tenía miedo de que la lastimaran.  
  
A la hora de irse a dormir los truenos seguían con un poco de lluvia. Jackeline, en su camarote, no podía dormir; pensaba en q' existía la posibilidad de no encontrar a su padre en Tortuga, debido a que no le gustaba mucho quedarse en un solo lugar. Al no soportar más esos pensamientos, decidió ir a buscar a Will a su camarote para q' la consolara. Jackeline no estaba muy segura; pero en ese momento recordó q' Will le había dado su palabra de cuidarla. Así q' salió de su camarote, y solo tuvo q' dar unos cuántos pasos para estar enfrente de la puerta del camarote de Will; decidida pero nerviosa, tocó la puerta pero nadie le respondió. Entró y vio a Will, pero le sorprendió ver q' estaba hablando dormido, pero en realidad no estaba dormido.  
  
-¿Will? ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó un poco apenada.  
  
-Sí, ¿Está bien?- Respondió un poco dormido.  
  
-No, la verdad no, ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, ¿Qué tiene? –respondió un poco preocupado y sentándose en la cama.- ¿Ha estado llorando?-le pregunto al verla asustada.  
  
-Sí, estoy un poco preocupada, no sé si voy a encontrar a mi padre en Tortuga, puede q' ya se haya ido en la Perla.-respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-No se preocupe, estoy seguro q' lo encontraremos ¿ya se encuentra mejor?  
  
-No, la verdad estoy un poco asustada por los truenos.-dijo apenada por su respuesta- ¿Te importaría si duermo aquí esta noche?- le preguntó a Will esperando no verse inapropiada.  
  
-No, por supuesto q' no. Usted quédese en la cama y yo dormiré en el sillón. Si sigue preocupada, despiérteme.  
  
Y así sucedió. Jackeline seguía teniendo pesadillas. Soñó que encontraba a Barbosa matando a su padre justo en el momento en el que se reencontraban. Jackeline se levantó gritando, y despertó a Will. Will corrió a la cama para ver si ella se encontraba bien. La encontró sudando y llorando, pero ella no respondía a sus llamados.  
  
-señorita, despierte por favor.  
  
Jackeline despertó llorando, y abrazó a Will muy preocupada.  
  
-Todo está bien, no se preocupe. Sólo fue un sueño. Todo está bien ahora, yo estoy aquí.-y la abrazó para consolarla.-No se preocupe. ¿Se encuentra bien? Tal vez si me dice que soñó la puedo ayudar.  
  
Jackeline le platicó a Will el sueño. Ella se veía muy triste, y seguía con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, y Will respondió al abrazo, le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que nada malo le iba a pasar, ni a ella ni a su padre, y él le aseguró que lo iban a encontrar bien y feliz. Y que no se preocupara, que Barbosa ya no estaba ahí, y que no podría lastimarlos.  
  
-¿Cree que se encontrará mejor si duermo a su lado?-preguntó Will, esperando no verse muy atrevido con aquél ofrecimiento.  
  
-Gracias-sonrió Jackeline-espero que no sea incómodo para ti.  
  
-Para nada.  
  
Will se acomodó junto a Jackeline; ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, y se sintió más protegida. En la mañana cuando despertó se encontró a ella misma abrazando a Will, y él la abrazaba. Ella no estaba segura si había pasado algo, así que despertó a Will. Will se sentía un poco extraño al encontrarse de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta de q' Jackeline no lo había soltado, ni él a ella. Jackeline aún tenía marcas de lágrimas en los ojos, y él la veía un poco triste.  
  
-Will, no es por nada, ni porque quiera estar lejos de ti o porque no agradezca lo que hiciste por mí anoche; pero hay que desayunar y seguir con nuestro curso. Quiero llegar a Tortuga lo más pronto posible.-le dijo ella mientras lo despertaba hablándole tiernamente.- Solo necesito saber que mi padre está bien.  
  
-Tiene razón. Esta bien, y por cierto, no pasó nada anoche.-dijo él sonriéndole.  
  
-gracias, ya me había preocupado. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – y otra cosa, ya no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.-pensó un momento, aún sin soltar a Will  
  
-Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más, aún no ha amanecido.  
  
-No sé.-Jackeline lo miró con cara de tristeza- De acuerdo; pero ya amaneció, sólo que las cortinas están cerradas, y el día esta nublado.  
  
Se quedaron un momento más, pero en poco tiempo, Jackeline se quedó dormida de nuevo. Will no quiso despertarla, pero ya era más de medio día.  
  
-Jackeline, ya es hora de levantarse.  
  
-Un rato más. No me quiero separar de la cama. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente.  
  
-¿Tan tarde? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que me quedé dormida. Así nunca llegaremos a Tortuga.  
  
-Tranquila, no importa. Llegaremos rápido a Tortuga, lo prometo.  
  
-Gracias Will, por lo de anoche.-le dirigió una sonrisa, pero se sonrojó un poco.-Gracias por lo que has hecho.  
  
-De nada. Ahora, vamos a cubierta. 


	5. No ataques, conozco esa voz

Capítulo 5.- No ataques, conozco esa voz  
  
Comieron y se dirigieron a cubierta. Jackeline nunca había disfrutado tanto de ninguna comida. Los dos pensaban lo mismo, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, no importaba lo q' estuvieran haciendo. Will empezó a sentir lo mismo que sentí Jackeline por él, pero él no lo sabía. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, y la conocía de tan poco tiempo.  
  
Will se dirigió al timón y Jackeline a su camarote a cambiarse y a buscar algo q' su padre le había regalado cuando era niña. Regresó a cubierta con una espada, y al verla Will se preocupó un poco.  
  
-¿Para q' es eso? ¿No planeas matarme, cierto?  
  
-Claro q' no,-respondió ella riendo- esperaba que me pudieras enseñar a pelar con espadas; aprendí de todo en mi casa, meno eso. Y puede que sea necesario, hay mucha neblina y casi no se ve nada.  
  
-Esta bien. Ya me habías preocupado. Nada más aseguro el rumbo del timón e iré a iré a mi camarote por mi espada.  
  
-No es necesario, ya la traje.- y le enseñó que en su mano traía la otra espada.  
  
-De verdad me sorprendes. Muy bien, lo primero que tenemos que practicar es como defenderte, después seguiremos con los pies.  
  
Will le enseñó todas las técnicas posibles; y Jackeline aprendió rápidamente, ya que lo llevaba en la sangre. Al no defenderse bien en una parte, Will alcanzó a cortar un poco su brazo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? No quise lastimarte. Fue un error de calculación.-Will se puso un poco pálido al ver la sangre.- Perdón, no fue mi intención, en serio.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –respondió riéndose de la cara que puso Will.- Solo es un rasguño. Iré adentro a vendarme. Estoy bien de verdad, no tienes porque disculparte.  
  
Jackeline se fue al camarote a vendarse. Cuando regresó vio a Will pálido como un fantasma, ella solo se reía.  
  
-no le veo la gracia Jackeline, de verdad me espantaste.-contestó Will mirándola un poco serio.  
  
-Yo sí le veo lo gracioso, hubieras visto tu cara. Te pusiste pálido como un fantasma- respondió ella muerta de la risa.-Ya, no es para que te enojes, solo bromeaba. ¿Sabías que no pensé que fueras tan serio?  
  
-Pues a veces lo soy. Y me puse pálido porque no quiero que te pase nada, te lo prometí. Da gracias de que yo solo te rasguñé, pudo haber sido un pirata de esos que matan para saquear un barco. Creo que con esta neblina es peligroso. Espero que nada nos pase.  
  
-No pienses así, nada nos pasará.  
  
Cuando Jackeline terminó de decir eso un barco negro con las velas del mismo color, se colocó junto a ellos. En ese instante, Will y Jackeline supieron q' iba a haber problemas, pero Jackeline presintió algo. En la cubierta del barco de junto se vio la silueta de un hombre, de seguro era el capitán. Y entonces, la sombra brincó al "Angelo".  
  
-Jackeline, quédate detrás de mi. Solo si hay problemas me ayudas, no quiero que te pase algo peor.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
*Buenos días. De verdad te viste muy tierno diciendo eso.-la sombra vio el brazo de Jackeline y se rió- ¿Tú le lastimaste el brazo? Eso no es muy caballeroso. ¿Y que hacen 2 enamorados en alta mar con esta peligrosa neblina?  
  
-Tú de seguro no sabes nada del amor-respondió Will sonando serio- Y lo que hacemos aquí no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
*¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dejas que tu amiguita hable?  
  
-Esta bien, hablaré. Will, no ataques, yo conozco esa voz. –Jackeline estaba pensando que era imposible de que fuera él.-¿Por qué no sales a la luz? Si eres tan valiente, no creo que el sol te haga daño.  
  
-¿Conoces a este pirata?-le preguntó Will un poco confundido-¿Pero cómo puede ser?  
  
-Sí, y creo q' tú también.-ella estaba un poco nerviosa- No estoy segura si es él, pero puedo apostar a que lo es.  
  
*Lamento interrumpir la conversación de los enamorados. Pero creo que iban a empezar una pelea contra mí, y yo los iba a acabar en poco tiempo.  
  
-No lo creo, llevo en la sangre la habilidad para pelar con espadas. ¿Vas a salir o no? Si no sales, demuestras que eres un cobarde.  
  
-Cierto, no tenemos todo el día.  
  
*Ustedes se me hacen conocidos de algún lado, ¿los he amenazado antes? Pero voy a salir en el momento oportuno.  
  
-¿Es usted el Capitán Jack Sparrow?  
  
*El único. Supongo que has oído mis historias.  
  
-Creo que te conozco de otro lado. Y tú me conoces muy bien. ¿No me reconoces?  
  
*No te he visto, pero insisto en que me pareces conocida.  
  
La voz salió de las sombras y dejó ver a un pirata alto y moreno, con el pelo enredado, 2 trenzas en la barba y una bandana roja, como la de Jackeline. Sonrió y dejó ver unos dientes de oro.  
  
-Claro q' me has visto.-le dijo ella esperando que Jack se acordara de quien era.-Espárrago, me conoces muy bien.  
  
*Reconozco tu cara de algún lado, pero no recuerdo de donde. ¿Y como tienes esa bandana? Solo hay 2 iguales en todo el mundo, yo tengo una y la otra la tiene mi hija. Y mi hija Jackeline, tienes un gran parecido con ella. .-se acercó un poco a ella. Su cara estaba solo a pocos centímetros de los de ella, habló y dejó salir de su boca un olor a ron y agua salada. Se notaba que era un pirata que llevaba mucho tiempo siéndolo, y también bebiendo.- Y sólo mis amigos más cercanos me dicen así  
  
-Tú me la diste hace un año, en tu última visita a Port Royal. Cuando me dijiste que irías por mí para liberarme de mi madre.  
  
*¿Jackeline, hija? ¿Eres tú?  
  
-Sí papá.- respondió Jackeline casi llorando-Al fin me reconoces, pensé que nunca lo harías. Que alegría me da verte.  
  
*A mi también.-y la abrazó muy fuerte, para la sorpresa de Will.-¿No pensarás que me olvidé de ti, verdad? ¿Te llegó la carta? Ahí decía que iba camino a Port Royal por ti.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no sabía si era cierto.  
  
*Claro que lo es. Nunca me olvidaría de ti. 


	6. Recordando el pasado

Contesto reviews! Vacristel: gracias por seguir el fic! Me alegras el dia cuando me llegan tus reviews. La forma en la que llega Jack al "Angelo" es por una cuerda, brincando de la Perla al "Angelo".  
  
Ithilwen, princesa elfa: cuando duermen, se fija el curso del timón y LISTO!.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Seguimos con la historia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 6.- Recordando el pasado.  
  
-Así q' esta es la Perla, - le preguntó Jackeline muy emocionada.- el amor de tu vida  
  
*Sí, y este es...-le preguntó Jack viendo a Will, de lo cuál Jackeline no se dio cuenta  
  
-El "Angelo".  
  
*El barco no, aunque es un bonito nombre, ¿de donde lo sacaste? Seguro te lo dijo tu padrino-de repente, Jack se golpeó la cabeza.-¿Qué estoy hablando y pensando? Pienso primero en los barcos y luego en las personas. Me refiero al muchacho q' esta parado junto a ti.  
  
-Will Turner Jr. señor Sparrow, encantado de conocerlo.-respondió Will antes de que Jackeline lo pudiera presentar-Es un honor conocer al gran amigo de mis padres.  
  
*¿Will Turner? ¿Hijo de Will y Elizabeth Turner?  
  
-El mismo, señor Sparrow  
  
*Capitán Sparrow, para los nuevos  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
*¿Qué te parece si vamos a Tortuga, Jackeline?  
  
-De hecho, ahí íbamos a buscarte, así q' vamos. Tengo una idea, papá, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros en este barco?, sirve q' lo conoces y me platicas todo lo q' haz hecho. Seguro hay alguien q' puede manejar la Perla.  
  
*Por supuesto q' hay, si no viajo con un grupo de piratas de baja categoría. Y estaría encantado de estar con mi hija. Enseguida regreso, iré a dar instrucciones de dirigirse a Tortuga. Y por cierto, hay alguien q' quiero q' conozcas, esta en Tortuga.  
  
Jack regresó a la Perla, y unos minutos después regresó al "Angelo".  
  
-¿Fue un viaje cansado? – le preguntó Jackeline a su padre.  
  
*no tanto, lo mismo de siempre.  
  
-No puedo creer que sigas saqueando barcos. Pensé que habías cambiado.  
  
*No saqueo barcos, los requiso, es diferente. Además, un buen pirata nunca cambia sus hábitos, bueno, solo cambia algunos.- le respondió con una sonrisa, dejando ver unos cuantos dientes de oro.  
  
Poco antes de la cena Jackeline encontró a su padre en cubierta, se veía un poco serio, pero no se puede esperar mucho del capitán Sparrow. Así q' Jackeline decidió acercarse a su padre.  
  
-Papá, ¿Estás bien?  
  
*Sí, creo q' sí.  
  
-¿Por qué crees? ¿Algo te molesta?  
  
*No, solo pensaba en si te irá a agradar la persona q' quiero q' conozcas.  
  
-Estoy segura de q' me agradará. Pero vamos, no estés triste. ¿Q' pasó con el infame Capitán Sparrow, del q' tantas historias se oían en Port Royal, el q' solo le gusta saquear y hundir barcos y beber ron? Nunca te había visto tan sentimental, y estas empezando a preocuparme. ¿Seguro de q' estas bien?  
  
*Sí...  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
*¿Sí?  
  
-¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?  
  
* En una fiesta, en la fiesta en la que hicieron a tu padrino Gobernador. Era amiga de Elizabeth, y ella me la presentó. Por primera vez me enamoré, por primera vez amé otra cosa q' no fuera el mar, la libertad o incluso la Perla. Después de un tiempo nos casamos y naciste tú. Fueron los 3 años más hermosos de mi vida. El día después de q' cumpliste los 3 años vi a tu madre y a Norrington besándose y hablando sobre mí. Todo era una emboscada para atraparme, tu madre me engañaba con Norrington cuando yo tenía que salir de Port Royal. Tu madre solo se caso conmigo para que me atraparan y después ella se casara con Norrington. Y por eso me fui, pero me prometí que volvería por ti, y ahora tu volviste por mi. 


	7. Historias de piratas

Perdón si me tardé en actualizar, pero estuve en exámenes ¬¬...y no me han llegado reviews! Solo Vacristel sigue la historia! Gracias niña hermosa por quererme tanto y ofrecerte a leer mi historia llena de miseria y que no tiene sentido! Bueno, disfruta este capitulo...va dedicado a ti! Bye!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 7.- Historias de piratas.  
  
*¿tienes cocinero? Ya me dio hambre.  
  
-Claro q' sí, lo tienes enfrente.  
  
*Perfecto, vayamos a cenar.  
  
-Dile a Will q' la cena estará lista en 10 minutos. Y por favor, no seas muy duro con él, me agrada, y no tiene nada q' ver con el idiota de Eduard.  
  
*De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides tú.  
  
-Gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá.  
  
Esa noche, la cena estuvo llena de risas imparables, historias de piratas, comentarios, actuaciones de peleas por parte de Will y Jack, y por supuesto Ron. Jackeline disfrutaba cada momento q' pasaba con su padre. En una noche conoció todo lo q' no lo había conocido en 16 años, ya que él se fue de Port Royal buscando libertad cuando ella tenía 3 años. Ella se lamentó por no haberse ido con él de Port Royal, pero se prometió a si misma alejarse lo menos posible de él.  
  
-¿Listos para irnos a dormir? Papá, tú te dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sillón. Will, tú en tu camarote igual q' ayer.  
  
*Me niego a q' duermas incomoda por mi culpa. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón, y eso no se discute.  
  
-Esta bien. Buenas noche Will.  
  
-Buenas noches Jackeline- respondió Will con una sonrisa.  
  
Jackeline se fue a dormir, pero Jack se quedó platicando con Will en el comedor.  
  
*¿Te gusta Jackeline verdad? Puedes decírmelo con confianza, no voy a comerte.  
  
-La verdad sí, capitán Sparrow.  
  
*Puedes llamarme Jack, y tienes toda mi aprobación.  
  
-Gracias Jack, es q' ella es tan hermosa, sus ojos, su risa, su pelo, su sonrisa, pero sobre todo su corazón. Tenemos los mismos intereses, pensamos igual; en fin, ella es perfecta.  
  
*Bueno, siento dejarte solo, pero estoy cansado y mañana hay q' llegar a Tortuga temprano.  
  
-No importa, gracias Jack.  
  
Jack se fue al camarote, pero Will se quedó en el comedor pensando en Jackeline, Will sería feliz si ella sintiera lo mismo por él, pero no podía saberlo, solo si le preguntaba. Pero también pensó en que si Jackeline no sentía lo mismo, su corazón se destrozaría. Con estos pensamientos rondando en su mente, se fue a dormir. 


	8. Les presento a

Hola otra vez! En este capitulo le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Ana por dejarme meterla a este fic, sobre todo siendo esposa de Jack (cosa que realmente le encanto! Haha). Bueno, disfruten!  
  
************************************************************************* Capítulo 8. - Les presento a Anna Lourdes.  
  
Al amanecer, Jackeline fue la primera en levantarse. Tenía pensado primero despertar a su padre y luego a Will. Así q' fue a despertar a su padre, pero se quedó platicando con él, así q' despertar a Will le tomó un tiempo.  
  
-Papá, ya levántate debemos de llegar a Tortuga al mediodía.  
  
*Antes de ir a desayunar, quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
-Lo que quieras.  
  
*¿Te gusta Will?  
  
-Pues sí, él es tan apuesto, tan sincero, tan...no sé como explicarte.  
  
*Te comprendo, nada más ten cuidado. A mi me pasó lo mismo y ya ves lo q' pasó.  
  
-Esta bien. Tendré cuidado. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta, Will te dijo algo?  
  
*Puede q' sí. Tendrás q' preguntarle tú.  
  
-Bueno, lo dejaré para más tarde. Ahora lo iré a despertar.  
  
*Hija.  
  
-¿Si papá?  
  
*Tiene mi aprobación.  
  
-Gracias- y Jackeline salió del camarote sonriéndole a su padre, mientras él le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Jackeline estaba muy feliz, por lo q' le dijo su padre, y también porque pronto conocería a esa persona q' su papá quería q' conociera. Después de despertar a Will, se fue a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Después de desayunar, todos se dirijeron a cubierta. Al llegar a Tortuga y asegurarse de q' llegara la Perla sin problemas, fueron a la plaza y se sentaron a platicar. Jack le indicó a Jackeline y a Will q' los esperara ahí y q' en un momento regresaría con alguien muy especial para él. Después de esperar a Jack por más de15 minutos, lo vieron llegar de la mano de una mujer, muy hermosa, de su mano. Los 2 se veían muy felices.  
  
*Les presento a Anna Lourdes. Jackeline, conoce a tu madrastra. Nos casamos hace 2 meses.  
  
-Mucho gusto, soy Jackeline, hija de Jack.  
  
-Es un honor, Will Turner.  
  
*Encantada, Anna Lourdes Favela.  
  
-Estoy segura de q' nos llevaremos muy bien.  
  
*Lo mismo creo.  
  
-Jack ¿conoces algún buen lugar para comer?  
  
*Claro q'sí, vayamos a celebrar. Yo invito el ron.  
  
-De acuerdo, yo acepto. Gracias, papá.  
  
En la comida Jackeline y Anna pudieron conocerse muy bien; Jackeline encontró un gran parecido con Anna, su madre también controlaba su vida, y también la iba a obligar a casarse con alguien q' no soportaba, así que huyo de su casa buscando libertad, pero ella no tenia a nadie en Tortuga ni en ningun otro lado, pero se las arregló para sobrevivir. Después de comer todos se fueron a dar un paseo por toda las Isla. Jack y Anna se fueron a la Perla dejando a Jackeline y a Will solos. 


	9. Voy a ser sincero contigo

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero estaba en bloqueo de escritora. (. Capítulo 9. - voy a ser sincero contigo.  
  
-¿En q' piensas?  
  
-Mm, en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en q' deseo encontrar a esa persona especial, así como lo hizo mi padre.  
  
-Puede q' ya la hayas encontrado, q' la tengas enfrente de ti y no te hayas dado cuenta.  
  
-¿A q' te refieres?  
  
-Jackeline, voy a ser sincero contigo. Me gustas mucho, y tenemos mucho en común, créeme cuando te digo q' no soy como el tal Eduard, creo q' te puedo hacer feliz y q' nos iría bien juntos. Si no me quieres, lo entenderá pero creo q' seríamos muy felices juntos.  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo, tenía miedo de decírtelo, y a parte quería q' tú me lo dijeras.  
  
-Empecemos como se debe.  
  
-¿Y como es eso?  
  
-Buenas noches señorita. Disculpe, mi nombre es William Turner y estaría complacido si me acompañara mañana a cenar a bordo del barco "Angelo". La cena sería a las 8:00. ¿Acepta esta invitación?  
  
-Por supuesto q' sí. Estaría encantada. Nos veremos ahí mañana Sr. Turner, gracias.  
  
Riéndose de su "encuentro" se dirigieron juntos al "Angelo".  
  
Jackeline y Will, esperaban con ansia el día siguiente. Apenas y pudieron dormir de la emoción. Jackeline ya no estaba angustiada, porque sabía que Will sentía lo mismo que ella. Y además, también supo que la felicidad no esta en qué o cuanto tienes, sino con quién compartes los momentos alegres de tu vida. 


	10. Encuentro romántico

Capítulo 10.- Encuentro romántico.  
  
A la hora de la comida Jackeline se fue a la Perla para q' Will preparara la cena y arreglara el barco. Jack estaba muy emocionado por su hija, ya q' ella se veía muy feliz; incluso la acompañó a comprarse un vestido para la cena. Anna la ayudó a arreglarse, ella también se veía feliz. Al llegar la hora de la cena Jack escoltó a Jackeline al "Angelo". Cuando Jackeline vio a Will en la cubierta se quedó maravillada, él se veía muy bien, ya q' no iba vestido como pirata, sino q' iba muy elegante. Jack los dejó solos y regresó a la Perla. Jackeline se sorprendió al entrar al comedor; la mesa estaba con lugar solo para 2. En el centro había un arreglo de rosas rojas, el color favorito de Jackeline, y 2 velas q' también eran rojas, de bebida había vino, y de cenar ensalada y pavo, la comida favorita de Jackeline, ella en ese momento se dio cuenta de q' Will si la escuchaba, y q' sabía cuáles eran sus gustos.  
  
-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?  
  
-Sí, ¿Te gusta?  
  
-Me encanta. Es hermoso.  
  
-Igual q' tú.  
  
-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Cenaron tranquilamente y sin problemas, riendo y disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro.  
  
Jackeline, con una sonrisa le dio las gracias a Will.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por todo; por acompañarme a Tortuga, por darme tu palabra y ni siquiera me conocías, por confiar en mí, por la cena, por enseñarme q' todavía puedo encontrar el amor, por aceptarme como soy, por oírme, por entenderme, por estar ahí para apoyarme, pero sobre todo por estar ahí conmigo  
  
-No te preocupes, yo estoy feliz haciendo todo eso, sobre todo disfruto de tu compañía.  
  
Terminando la cena, Jackeline no quería irse a dormir, quería quedarse en cubierta y ver las estrellas, pero no quería separarse de Will después de aquella maravillosa cena. Will estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya q' tampoco quería separarse de ella. Se quedaron en cubierta como unas 2 horas, hasta q' el sueño los venció. Will le propuso a Jackeline q' durmiera con él en su camarote, pero q' nada pasaría. Jackeline estuvo de acuerdo, y así se fueron a dormir.  
  
En la mañana, Jackeline estaba abrazada de nuevo a Will, pero se veía un poco triste.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Jackeline?  
  
-Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Tú de seguro querrás regresar a Port Royal con tus padres; pero yo no puedo y no quiero regresar ahí, si mi madre me ve me obligará a casarme con Eduard, no le va a importar si me escapé de la casa por eso, y además no me quiero volver a separar de mi padre, ya viví mucho tiempo sin él y no pienso volver a perderlo. Puede q' hoy este en Tortuga, pero mañana mismo puede zarpar de aquí e irse a otro lado, y puede q' no lo vuelva a ver. Por eso tenemos un problema.  
  
-Juntos lo resolveremos. No te preocupes por eso. 


	11. Una solución

Capítulo 11.- Una solución.  
  
-Cariño, todo va a estar bien. Sí quiero regresar a Port Royal, pero no sin ti, y si la única forma de q' vuelvas a Port Royal conmigo es siendo mi esposa para q' no te cases con Eduard, como mi esposa volverás.  
  
-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿En verdad te quieres casar conmigo?  
  
-Claro q' si, mira, podemos decir q' nos casamos, pero casarnos en verdad después de un tiempo, si te sientes más cómoda así.  
  
-No, claro q' no, podemos casar en la tarde aquí, con una ceremonia pequeña, y después hacer una ceremonia en la iglesia con tus papás y los míos.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu papá y le damos la buena noticia?  
  
-De acuerdo, pero vayamos mas al rato, ahorita no tengo ganas de pararme de la cama, ni menos separarme de ti.  
  
A la hora de la comida, invitaron a Jack y a Anna a comer para darles la buena noticia. Jack no lo podía creer, hasta lloró porque su hija no viviría con él y por la emoción, pero también se alegró de q' su hija al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Después de comer se fueron a buscar un juez para casarse. Jackeline y Will se casaron, y regresaron a Port Royal, con Jack y Anna en el "Angelo", a Jack le dolió dejar la Perla por un tiempo, pero dejó a Gibss cuidando de ella. 


	12. Llegada a Port Royal y algunas sorpresas

Capítulo 12.- Llegada a Port Royal y algunas sorpresas.  
  
Al llegar a Port Royal, Will y Jackeline fueron primero a la herrería a avisarle a los padres de Will, Jack aprovechó la oportunidad y los acompañó para ver a sus viejos amigos y presentarles a su nueva esposa. Will y Elizabeth al oír las 2 noticias estaban muy felices, por su hijo y por su amigo. Elizabeth y Anna se empezaron a llevar muy bien y se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas. Al día siguiente les tocaba ir a ver a la madre de Jackeline. Will y Jackeline desearon tener la misma surte q' tuvieron con los padres de Will al recibir la noticia. Pero eso no fue precisamente lo q' paso.  
  
Al tocar la puerta abrió Juliette, y les avisó que Elena, la madre de Jackeline, estaba muy enojada debido a que Jackeline escapó de casa por más de una semana. Que era mejor q' tuvieran cuidado. Jackeline y Will estaban muy nerviosos de ver a su mamá. Juliette los pasó a la sala y le fue a avisar a Elena. Will y Jacqueline se sentaron en la sala. Elena llegó muy enojada a la sala, y en cuanto vio a Jackeline se puso a regañarla. Will la defendió y le pidió a Elena q' se calmara. Jackeline y Will trataron de hablar con Elena y decirle lo q' había pasado. Cuando al fin ya habían calmado a Elena, Eduard entró furioso a la casa. Al ver a Jackeline, se dirigió furioso a ella. Jackeline se paró para hablar con Eduard, pero él le soltó una bofetada. Will corrió a ayudar a Jackeline y a defenderla.  
  
-No tienes derecho a poner una mano encima de ella.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y tú quien eres para impedirlo?  
  
-Su esposo, la persona q' ella ama.  
  
-Jackeline¿ es eso cierto? ¿Me abandonaste a mi para casarte con este pobretón?  
  
-Sí es cierto- respondió ella masajeando su majilla por el dolor.- Y no tienes derecho a insultarlo, o si no...  
  
-¿O sino q'? ¿Me vas a matar?  
  
-Puede q' ella no- respondió una voz desde la puerta –pero yo si. Si vuelves a insultar a mi hija o a su esposo, pero sobre todo poner una mano en mi hija, no vivirás para contarlo.  
  
-No creo q' un padre q' abandonó a su hija tenga derecho a amenazarme.  
  
-Pues créelo, porque sucederá. Porque si preguntas, he defendido a mis amigos y familia hasta arriesgando mi vida.  
  
Eduard salió enojado de la casa, jurando q' se vengaría. Elena al ver a Jack, casi se desmaya, pero le pidió q' se fuera de esa casa. Pero Jackeline no dejó q' se fuera.  
  
-Paulina, deja q' tu padre se vaya.  
  
-Deja de llamarme Paulina, nunca soporté ese nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Jackeline, y tú lo sabes. Y no voy a dejar q' se vaya, por que esta casa me la dio mi abuelo, y según la ley la puedo manejar como yo quiera a partir de la mayoría de edad, lo cuál pasó hace 6 meses, pero yo no sabía; hasta q' hablé con mi padre. Así q' como esta es mi casa, te voy a pedir q' te vayas de ella, porque Will y yo viviremos aquí, y mi padre también lo hará.  
  
-No puedes sacarme de aquí, yo hice tu vida, hice lo q' tú eres.  
  
-Así es, hiciste mi vida como tu quisiste, no como yo quise. Y ser como soy se lo debo a mi padre, no a ti. Así q' vete por favor.  
  
-Muy bien, me iré, pero te vas a acordar de mí. Algún día te arrepentirás. 


	13. Comienzo de una nueva vida

Capítulo 13.- Comienzo de una nueva vida.  
  
Después de todo lo q' pasó en esa mañana, y después de q' Elena se fuera de la casa; Jackeline se sentó a llorar.  
  
-Cariño, ya todo pasó. Todo esta mejor.  
  
-Pero tengo miedo.  
  
-¿De q'?  
  
-De Eduard, q' tal si regresa para vengarse.  
  
-Si regresa, yo voy a estar aquí, y tu padre también. Ese idiota no te tocará otra vez.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Will tiene razón, yo también estaré aquí.  
  
-¿Eso significa q' te quedaras a vivir en Port Royal?  
  
-Un tiempo, porque sabes q' mi vida es el mar. Pero son bienvenidos en la Perla cuando quieras. Creo q' a Anna le gustará cambiar de lugar por un tiempo.  
  
-Gracias, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo q' quieran, y regresar el día q' quieran.  
  
-Vayamos a comer, yo invito. Will, cuídala mucho.  
  
-Sí Jack, lo haré.  
  
Fueron por Will, Elizabeth y Anna a casa de Will, y todos se fueron a comer. Unos meses después Will y Jackeline se casaron en una ceremonia de Iglesia privada. Jack se fue en la Perla 2 semanas después de la boda. Un año después Jack regresó a Port Royal, y al llegar a la casa encontró a Jackeline en la sala con una bebé recién nacida. La pequeña se llamaba Jackeline, igual q' su madre.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Tu nieta, Jackeline.  
  
-Yo no me llamo Jackeline, me llamo Jack  
  
-Ya sé. Pero la niña se llama Jackeline.  
  
-Oh, lo siento. Creo q' entendí mal.-Respondió Jack un poco sonrojado.  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
La vida de Jackeline y Will, siguió por algunos meses sin problemas. Pero este no es un cuento de hadas, así que no puedo decir "Y vivieron felices para siempre." Algunos problemas llegaron después, cuando la pequeña Jackeline se convirtió en una bella joven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Este es el fin. Estoy pensando en una secuela, ya que este final no es muy emocionante. Pero creo que me tardaré un poco. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto, aunque no sea muy bueno. Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron. Muchísimas gracias!  
  
Atte: Amarië, magical elf. 


End file.
